


Adrenaline

by LeafZelindor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Bottom Dean Winchester, Brief Sam apperance, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Top Castiel, gagging, misuse of ties?, post case sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/pseuds/LeafZelindor
Summary: Dean Winchester likes to get fucked after intense cases, Castiel notices and decides to do something about it.





	Adrenaline

Dean’s always been fairly comfortable with his sexuality thank you very much. He doesn’t need to come out or whatever bullshit there is. He knew a good looking guy when he looked at one. He knew what he liked when he wanted to be fucked hard and fast. He didn’t think the world needed to know that sometimes even the great hunter Dean Winchester liked it up the ass. Or liked to fuck a nice ass.

The former was more likely most of the time though, if he let himself go pick a guy up. He didn’t do it often. Maybe once or twice a year. Girls were easier, they fit his image, and it was not at all hard to find a pretty girl in a bar willing to have a go with him. 

It wasn’t like he deliberately kept it from Sam. He just didn’t think it was vital to being a good hunter for Sam to know. He wasn’t sure his brother would care though. At least he hoped he didn’t. But especially after an intense case, one with a serious showdown at the end, all Dean really wanted was to be fucked hard. Reminded he was alive.

Castiel was the one to notice. The Angel had been hanging around more than not lately. Dean didn't know if he liked it, or found it annoying. Castiel was handy though. 

The part that bothered him was the bright blue eyes that seemed to see into his soul. Seemed to know everything there was about him with a glance. If the Angel knew that he slept with men at all though he hadn’t said a damn thing. Dean was grateful for that.

It came to a head, covered in gore from the creature that had been hunting down kids and luring them into a swamp that Dean found himself cornered by Castiel, strong fingers on his jaw and a mouth demandingly pressed to his own in a way he never would have expected. For a moment or two he let himself sink into it, enjoying the bruising intensity of the kiss. Then his brain kicked in and Dean was pulling back, out of surprise more than anything, blinking at the hungry look on the Angel’s face. 

“Dean, I know you need it. I can feel it.” Castiel’s voice was lower than usual and he felt something against his hip that made him realize the Angel was just as hard as he was from the fight. Their lips met again with a brief clash of teeth and Dean found his hand moving to fumble with the buckle of Castiel’s belt. The angel’s stubble was rough against his jaw and then going down his neck as his head fell back, his hand diving into the pants to try to get a proper grip on Cas’ dick. The Angel rutted into his touch and took time to suck a mark on his throat before pulling back. 

“Turn around” That gorgeous low voice ordered and Dean found himself hurrying to comply, his fingers already working on his own jeans quickly, trying to push them down enough to give Castiel the access he was sure was wanted. There was a shift and then he felt the heat of Castiel’s chest against his back, the trench coat that always billowed around the angel’s form was now shielding them both from any possible (but unlikely ) prying eyes. Castiel’s fingers were already sliding between his cheeks and a soft yelp left him at the chilly slick.

“You...You fuck, had lube in your pocket?” He gasped but he tried to shift back into the touch. His thighs couldn’t spread as much as he’d like with his jeans still around them, Castiel didn’t seem hindered though, his fingers curling and one pushing into him quickly now. There was hot breath against his jaw again.

“I thought it might come in handy.” Castiel’s low voice growled against him and Dean felt like he went instantly harder at that. “I usually jerk off after, such events.”

“Fuck Cas.” Dean felt the finger press deeply but he was distracted by the mental image. Castiel looking for the fucking world like the goddamn sex addicted stalker that he appeared to be most of the time in that damn coat. Lurking in the dark after a fight and getting himself off quick and dirty. Something Dean usually managed to wait until he was under the spray of a shower to do. He sort of found the idea kinky. “How often….”

“Every time.” Cas’ tongue slid down his neck now and the moan that escaped Dean was pure sin. Two fingers were thrusting into him now, quick and methodical, he pushed back against them, eager for more, wanting more. Part of him trying not to consider too hard that this was Cas, a sort of friend, angel of the fucking lord. Not some random stranger from a bar. He’d almost let himself get sidetracked by that distracting thought when Castiel bit his neck hard and curled his fingers, making a shudder run right up his spine and almost literal stars burst behind his eyelids. 

Dean was scrabbling with his fingers to get some sort of purchase on the rough wall in front of him now. “Oh fuck!” 

“You should be quiet Dean. Should I gag you?” Castiel’s breath brushed over his skin, tongue licking the now abused flesh some. “Sam might find us otherwise.”

Dean did not want his baby brother to see this. Like hell he didn’t. He let a shudder go through his body and took a deep breath. “Tie?” He found himself saying automatically and then a whimper escaped him as Castiel’s body moved away from him. Those wonderful fingers were still in his ass, still thrusting in and out of him, but there was a rustle of fabric for a moment or two before wadded fabric was shoved between his lips. Dean could tell it was the tie, the damn tie, he’d only been half serious! Castiel’s face was back against his neck, sucking at it and a third finger was working it’s quick way into him. Dean let out a frustrated growl around the fabric in his mouth now. He wanted a fuck, not love making. ‘I am not made of glass Castiel’ he thought hard at the angel. For a moment the fingers stilled all movement and it was torture. He was almost afraid the Angel would pull away and leave him high and dry. 

A low laugh left Castiel, hot against his neck, clearly the not exactly a prayer had reached him. “No, you’re not” Were the purred words now, teeth gently brushing his skin again, pressing down against his skin. He shivered with the promise of more. The fingers slipped out of Dean and he whined against the gag in his mouth, he didn’t like how it made him feel. He ached, He needed to have something more inside of him. Castiel’s body was shifting again behind him, the heavy heat pulling back once more and a hand, solid and strong against his hip helped him adjust his feet. He shifted automatically, his hands braced against the wall of the building in front of him. 

The wood under his touch was rough and smells of old paint. His impatience, what it was, became satisfied almost within seconds, he could feel the head of Castiel’s cock pressing against him. It was spreading him in a way that always felt so good and stretched him so much further than fingers ever seemed capable. Before he could think at the angel that he needed to move now Castiel was already doing it, setting a hard fast pace that had Dean groaning into the tie stuffed into his mouth. His nails digging into the boards in front of him as he pushed back against it. It was like the angel knew exactly what level of pain and pleasure Dean needed to get off fast. 

It did occur to Dean, after about thirty seconds that Castiel probably did know exactly what he needed. By then his brain was much more focused on the pleasure and how he ached to touch himself than how Castiel seemed to know exactly how roughly to fuck him. A hand that wasn’t his own curled around his leaking dick and started to work him off quickly. Dean cried against the fabric in his mouth again, trembling with it. Castiel’s mouth was on his neck and he was fairly sure he was going to have bruises from the way the angel was digging his teeth in. Hips moving hard against him, thrusts deep and with purpose. The fingers on his cock tightened. Castiel licked a stripe up his neck now. 

“Come Dean” 

The two words were an order but it was an order that Dean didn’t question, he was coming hard in an instant, spilling over the wall, Cas’s hand, probably getting himself some too but he was dizzy with it and not at all focused on that. His breathing was short and he found himself trying to spit the tie out as he felt Castiel go still against him, a shudder and then a fullness that made his jaw drop and that was enough to let the tie fall to the ground. 

“C..Cass….” There was a low growl made his skin vibrate and Dean just slumped somewhat, his head against the wood siding. “....You just came in my fucking ass….”

“And you’re going to have to ride back to the motel like that.” There was a smugness in Castiel’s voice that made Dean shiver and feel hot, his cock twitching just a little even as he told it to behave. 

“Damnit Cas…..”

He wasn’t even sure what he wanted to say, he felt the angel pulling back. He could hear the zip of his pants going up. Dean found himself sucking in a breath and quickly clenching his hole tightly, it was going to be uncomfortable enough without having the angel’s cum all over his boxers. He started to straighten up, he needed to fix his clothes. He didn’t hardly get his jeans up though before Castiel was turning him around, eyes bright and pleased. Their mouths met hard for a moment, making his lips sting. “I’ll meet you at the car, don’t forget my tie” 

Then Castiel was walking away quickly, trench coat billowing behind him. Dean blinked several times. If it weren’t for the way his ass felt, and his neck he might have thought he’d dreamed the whole thing. Instead he finished fixing his pants and then quickly scooped up the dirty, wet tie. He shoved it into his pocket and started carefully back towards where the impala was.

He’d pretend he didn’t see the way Sam looked between them, the way that Castiel seemed to look a little smug. He felt his lips twitch up just a little. Maybe he could get back at the angel later for this. “Ready to go Sammy?”

“Yeah.” Sam said quietly now, eyes narrowing briefly. “I’ll even let you have the first shower.”

“Was going to take it anyway.” Dean said cheerfully as he slid into the car and started her up. He hummed along with the music already playing from the speakers as Sam settled himself in. If Sam wanted to ask, he didn’t. Dean was thankful for that. He found his eyes meeting blue in the rearview mirror and his breath caught briefly. He hoped this wouldn’t be the last time they did that. Somehow he knew it wouldn’t be.


End file.
